


Sound

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fri, Het, Het and Slash, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Hilda finds that Zephyr is indispensable, she places more responsibility within her operation upon her, but more than that, she considers Madeleine and Kris close friends.  An incident at an auction in which Hilda feels the need to take care of unfinished business regarding Zephyr leaves her with more ponies than planned in a time when things are changing for her and Geoffrey an leaves Madeleine with difficult memories to contend with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chevaux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82803) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> Parts of this piece are a little more emotionally distressing than previous pieces in the series.

A slave clad in a simple leather collar and matching cuffs knelt in front of Hilda, raising a tray of champagne flutes. Hilda took one and with her free hand ran her fingers through the girl's hair as a small token of her appreciation for the girl's elegance in her task. She sipped the wine, thoughtfully watching the girl move away to another guest. The day was pleasantly cool after a rain the day before, but it was not so cool as to drive the activities of the afternoon indoors.

Hilda turned her attention to the paddock where the ponies to be auctioned were milling around, some pawing the ground nervously while others played. She put her hand on the small of her companion's back, and Zephyr stirred, simply shifting her weight as Hilda rubbed her side thoughtfully. The pony had been to several auctions with her before but not one so well attended. Still, outfitted in her best tack, save a bit, Zephyr made an impressive picture, and Hilda had been approached with offers.

But that was hardly her reason for bringing Zephyr all the way to England; the pony had a natural gift for spotting raw talent, and as she enjoyed the persona, Hilda saw no reason not to take advantage of it. And the trip had afforded Madeleine a chance to see her work in Brett's gallery in London. But just then, Hilda clicked her tongue, setting Zephyr into motion as they walked towards the ponies. She nodded to the slave attending at the gate, and he opened it without asking questions. Hilda stepped back, watching Zephyr trot into the group of curious ponies.

Some ignored the girl altogether, standing almost rigid in their bonds. There was something to be said for that sort of control, but Hilda generally took less seasoned projects. She watched as Zephyr milled about with the group, circling a particularly petit redhead who tried to nip, even with her bit in. Zephyr's eyes were bright, and she did not retaliate, but she moved on, seeking out another brunette who seemed so shy that Hilda had not noticed her as she watched before. The girl was pretty, but though she stood several inches taller than Zephyr, both ponies shod, she seemed somehow smaller.

Hilda crossed her arms, watching intently as the girl backed away from Zephyr. She wouldn't have been Hilda's first pick. Her movements indicated that she had some training but that it had done nothing for her confidence—otherwise, she had the potential to show quite well. But Zephyr was persistent; Hilda had no idea what, if any, words the brunette said, but soon the other pony stilled and lifted her elegant head. Moments later, Zephyr kissed her on the cheek and glanced back to Hilda, who nodded thoughtfully. There were several other prospects in the paddock, but this one, she was sure, would go for a low bid and prove herself beyond that.

"I'm surprised…I did not see her in the catalog."

When she heard the voice to her side, Hilda turned, holding back her frown. "Monsieur Molyneux." She nodded curtly. Hilda hadn't expected to see much of Etienne outside of society after their last meeting; though, she supposed it too helpful that she had assumed he had put an end to this chapter of his little hobby. "You did not see her in the catalog for a reason," she replied as she turned her gaze back to the paddock.

"Pity."

Hilda bristled at the thought that he might seriously want Zephyr back and quickly put it out of her mind. And as she continued to watch, she saw the moment when the brunette saw her former master. Zephyr's eyes went wide for a moment, and Hilda thought the girl would panic. She was proud, however, when a visible calm settled over Zephyr.

"If you'll excuse me," Hilda said, noting a line of slaves coming for the ponies, "I believe the bidding is soon to start." She left Etienne only time to nod before she returned to the gate, calling, "Zephyr, kome her," to which the pony, not looking at Etienne again, trotted towards her.

She greeted Zephyr with a cube of sugar for her good work, and the pony carefully took it from her palm, pressing forward as Hilda stroked her hair. "Kome," Hilda said again quietly as she took Zephyr's lead and made her way to the seats.

As the bidding began, Hilda freed Zephyr's hands and allowed the pony to lounge at her feet, gently petting her as she waited for her first prospect to be brought onto the stage. From her seat, she could see Etienne sitting with several other men, all in suits that suggested that they had come from London for the afternoon. There was no doubt that even from her position Zephyr could seem him as well, as Hilda felt her tense when he raised his card for the starting bid on the pony onstage—the little redhead who had tried to bite Zephyr. The girl might have been the same age as Madeleine when he had first brought her to France, but Hilda saw no resemblance other than that.

She raised her card, driving the bid higher, and she kept her face impassive when Etienne turned, glancing in her direction. It was very clear, as it had been when she offered to take Zephyr off of his hands, that he did not appreciate her interference. Hilda, however, did not appreciate his presumption to continue to dabble in something he obviously hadn't the time or patience to continue in a manner fair to the girls he chose.

And when she won the bid, she merely crossed her legs and offered Zephyr another sugar cube. The next pony went quickly to the auction's host, whom was only challenged politely before the price could be driven too high. Hilda sat up a bit straighter as they brought Zephyr's brunette, and along with her, Zephyr rose more deliberately on her knees, her eyes bright throughout the bidding.

As Hilda expected, it was not hard to secure the girl, nor the other pony she'd had her eye on. She had intended to leave after that was done, but when she saw Etienne raise his card on a small pony who was doing her absolute best not to appear as scared as she was, Hilda remained in her seat, bidding against her better judgment.

"Eight thousand to the Markise…do I hear eight and a half?" The auctioneer looked to Etienne. "Monsieur Molyneux?" It was a ridiculous bid, but Hilda would daresay that she could afford the needless expense without the hassle of having to explain it to her spouse.

"It seems I am thwarted by the Markise…once again."

The air had not been tense until that moment, but Hilda felt more eyes on her as Zephyr shifted at her feet. She put a calming hand on the girl's shoulder. "Perhaps it is time to withdraw gracefully, then," she said easily, her voice carrying.

Etienne stood, and a murmur went through the assembled guests. "One might think her ladyship's stables weren't already brimming with more than enough lovely ponies. I wonder how she finds time for her research."

Hilda, however, did not rise. She slowly took a slim case out of her jacket pocket and flipped it open, taking out a cigarillo. As she held it between her slender fingers, she calmly looked to those about her. "A light?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Etienne huff with impatience as she leaned forward, cigarillo between her thin lips as she held it to a proffered lighter. She took a long drag before turning her attention back to him.

"One might think Monsieur Molyneux would reserve such expenditures for his wife. Tell me, Etienne, has she taken to ponies lately? I was rather under the impression that she merely tolerated your 'weekend rides' because she simply cannot stand the scent of horses."

Hilda ashed onto the ground as Etienne's face went pale with anger. She watched him grasp for a reply as all eyes turned to him, but his chance at grace had passed. And Hilda was not content to give him any longer to try and regain his footing. She looked up to the auctioneer.

"I believe Monsieur Molyneux will not be continuing to bid."

The auctioneer shifted and took a long drink from his glass of water as Etienne hurried to make his way out of the row of chairs, nearly tripping over his companions.

"Sold, then," the auctioneer said after clearing his throat and banging his gavel, "to Lady Hilda. Now, then, continuing…"

Hilda finished her cigarillo just as a slave appeared with an ashtray, where she snubbed it. She patted Zephyr's shoulder as she stood, the girl following quickly.

"Go and see to the new ponies while I take care of the rest," she said casually. Hilda made sure, however, that Etienne was truly gone before she let Zephyr out of her sight. Then she made her way to the house to see about settling for the ponies and arranging the extra plane tickets for the unexpected acquisitions.

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/weebly/)


	2. Chapter 2

When she felt the plane touch down, Hilda immediately opened her eyes and sat up straighter. She blinked for a moment until she could put on her glasses, and finally, she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a quick and simple braid. And that was when she felt Madeleine's large eyes watching her. The last she had seen, the girl had been preparing to sketch, and now the book was in her lap but all of her things had been put away from the landing.

"What?" Hilda asked, cocking her head. "God, please tell me you weren't drawing me."

Madeleine shook her head, her eyes bright with laughter. "No…I've just never seen anyone fall asleep so…" She shook her head and laughed. "The moment we reached cruising altitude you fell asleep and the moment we touched the ground you woke…when flying to London too."

"Yes, well…" Hilda unbuckled her belt and stood, careful of her head. "It's a blessing for long flights and a curse when it need to get something done." She glanced at the sketchbook before Madeleine flipped it closed and smiled to herself—a portrait of Kris, from memory, and a good likeness too was what Hilda saw. "Come on." She took her carryon down and pulled up the handle. "We'll wait for the girls outside; I don't want to breathe another second of this air."

The brunette nodded and followed Hilda out, looking over her shoulder to see the line of people behind them. She couldn't see the new girls in the sea of faces, but Hilda had made sure that they were seated together.

"What shall we call them?" Hilda asked offhandedly as they watched passengers file out. She spoke to Madeleine as an equal; while Zephyr was a good pony and an asset to Hilda's stables, Hilda did not underestimate the value of Madeleine's input, and she sought it as a different perspective to Kris's.

"Cobweb for the tall girl—Amelia." Madeleine said it with a sureness that indicated to Hilda that she had named the pony upon first picking her out. She chuckled, wondering if Madeleine saw the promise of Peaseblossom in the girl to have chosen that name, but she merely nodded, knowing that would soon see.

"And the other three? I thought Eostra for the blonde." Hilda shifted as she saw the girls emerging. "Mm, and the other two…perhaps Kris will have some input."

Madeleine smiled at the mere mention of the trainer's name and nodded before she went to the girls, taking Amelia's hand and asking her how the trip was. There, the girl's were not ponies, but there was an unspoken understanding of how they should behave. And Hilda was glad to have Madeleine there to help transition them from this into the stables.

Once they finally emerged from the terminal, Hilda smiled to see Geoffrey waiting, hands in his pockets. Here merely raised his eyebrows at the line of girls with their suitcases following Hilda, but he didn't ask before pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her softly.

"Was that entirely necessary?" she asked, smirking. "I was only gone two days."

Geoffrey laughed, the skin around his eyes wrinkling, which Hilda found to be one of his most irresistible features. "Entirely. I'd hate for your little gaggle to get ideas."

"Hush," she said, slapping his chest as she handed him her carryon. Madeleine stepped forward, then, and Hilda took her bag from her and handed it to Geoffrey as well.

"Kris should be getting to the house about now. She got held up when the vet was late," Geoffrey said. "She's been charged with taking the soufflé I made for supper out of the oven."

"I hope it doesn't fall then," Madeleine said, smiling.

"I hope you'll stay for dinner regardless."

When they were on their way, Hilda sat back and listened to Madeleine talk with the girls in the back, keeping her hand on Geoffrey's knee. She didn't follow the conversation thoroughly, but she could hear some of the girls laughing. That meant they were comfortable enough, and after making sure they were fed and letting them get rest in the barn, she would begin with them in the morning.

As they pulled into the drive, it was slowly getting dark, but Hilda saw Kris coming from the barn. Even as a guest, the blonde always somehow found something to do out there, and Hilda had ceased trying to stop her. She got out of the car and kissed Geoffrey lightly, letting him go back to finishing supper. She waved Madeleine off of seeing the girls out and watched her jog over to Kris and wrap her arms around her neck, taking her hand as they walked towards the car.

"I could swear you have twice the ponies you set out to bring back," Kris said as she approached.

Hilda shook her head and rolled her eyes, though she was hardly annoyed at Kris's teasing. It was simply how their friendship worked. "You can think Etienne Molyneux," she replied, to which Kris raised her eyebrows. "And you can help me get them ready for the night," she added, smirking.

"I suppose I can work them in for lessons," Kris teased. She clicked her tongue, already shifting the girls into their new roles. The little redhead—Emily—began to move immediately to follow Kris and the others joined her after a pause. Hilda watched Kris squeeze Madeleine's hand and shoo her off to help Geoffrey in the kitchen, to which Madeleine replied by kissing her on the cheek before heading to the house.

"Etienne?" Kris asked as Hilda sided with her.

Hilda nodded as she pushed open the door to the small barn. The grooms came out immediately, eager to see their new charges, and Hilda turned to Kris shaking her head. "The nerve of that man…" But she knew that wasn't what Kris was immediately worried about. "Zephyr behaved beautifully." She her hand on her friend's arm. "And Madeleine has very much moved on, I think."

The blonde nodded thoughtfully, and as the grooms began to undress the girls to get them ready for the evening, Hilda followed her to the tackroom to find the light tack the ponies wore at night. "I would have called you if she hadn't taken it well," she said quietly.

Kris nodded and flashed a soft smile to Hilda. "I know; thank you."

They saw to the new ponies in silence, as was their way, only speaking to each other to agree upon lesson days and times. Hilda smiled to Kris as they walked back to the house for dinner.

"You should have seen Madeleine at the gallery…" Hilda shook her head and laughed. "Her work belongs there, but I think she was a little awed."

Kris smiled brightly, and Hilda enjoyed the way her eyes lit with understated delight. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Mm, well, I took some photographs when she wasn't looking.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble."

Hilda waved Kris off as they went into the mudroom to wash their hands. "Nonsense, Kris."

They both smiled in their equally quiet ways and let the conversation end as they walked into the kitchen, where they were greeted with both Madeleine and Geoffrey putting food on the small kitchen table. Hilda and Geoffrey rarely used the dining room, and both Madeleine and Kris were close enough that no one needed to stand on ceremony.

"Marmalade?" They heard Madeleine say as her laughter filled the room.

"What's wrong with Marmalade? My grandfather had a lovely cow named Marmalade."

Hilda looked at Kris and rolled her eyes before making their presence in the room known. "For God's sake, Geoffrey, they're ponies, and I'll not have you naming one after your damn childhood cow."

She watched him shake his head and put dishes at each place at the table. "Well, ladies…supper, then."


	3. Chapter 3

As Madeleine got out of the shower, she noticed that Kris had slipped into the room to offer her a towel. She smiled as Kris wrapped her in it, holding her for a moment tightly. Even though she knew Kris had probably showered before going to Hilda's, Madeleine could make out the faint scent of horses with the fresh smell of Kris's shampoo—or at least she imagined she could.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"Missed you too." Madeleine met Kris in a soft kiss and sighed as she leaned against her. She worked her fingers through the blonde's hair, working her ponytail down and running her along the back of Kris's neck.

But before Madeleine could kiss her again, the blonde pulled back. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, knowing that Kris was asking about Etienne. She was all right. When she first saw him, the panic, the feeling of loneliness at being so easily left immediately rose in her chest and threatened to overwhelm her, and even then she could still feel the cold remnants of it. But Madeleine had pushed it away then, and now she tightened her arms around Kris. "I am."

"Madeleine…"

But Madeleine stopped Kris from further worry by running her thumb along her cheek as she looked up at her, blinking as she smiled. "Etienne can't hurt me, and Hilda made sure that he couldn't hurt those girls." She smiled as she took Kris's face in her hands and kissed her almost playfully. "I'm just glad to be home."

She let the towel drop between them and pressed into Kris, nipping at her neck lightly. Perhaps if she had seen Etienne months earlier, she might have come home in a much different state. But Madeleine was happy, she was secure, and she was in the arms of the woman she loved—the woman who was much too clothed.

"Yeah…" Madeleine could still hear worry in Kris's voice, but she started to pull off the blonde's shirt anyway. Kris complied, letting Madeleine pull off the shirt and take off her bra. The room was still steamy, and Kris's skin was warm against Madeleine's slightly wrinkled hands.

She smiled as she pressed her palms over Kris's breasts, feeling the blonde's nipples harden slowly. When she heard Kris moan, Madeleine forgot about Etienne. She closed her fingers around Kris's nipples, rolling her thumbs over their tops, kissing Kris's salty neck. She could feel Kris's hands on her back and she pressed into them feeling each callous on her palms.

Gently, she pushed Kris back, pressing her against the counter as she unbuttoned her jeans. Madeleine pulled them down, along with Kris's simple panties, and she leaned forward, kissing the blonde's thighs before pressing forward, pushing her tongue between them and licking, moaning when she tasted Kris. She kept her hands on Kris's hips, rubbing light circles there as she listened to the blonde moan quietly. Without seeing, Madeleine knew Kris was curling her bare toes on the tile floor, and she delighted being the cause of that.

Madeleine moaned against Kris's clit, humming lightly as she licked and nipped. And soon, she felt the blonde's body tense before she shook with her climax. Madeleine held her hips through it, and she opened her arms as Kris slid down next to her, embracing the blonde tightly and smiling.

"Come to bed," Kris breathed as she kicked off her jeans. Madeleine grinned and ducked her head slightly as Kris kissed each of her fingers in turn.

"Mmhm." Madeleine's need was mounting, but she knew she could wait. They got up slowly, and she followed Kris into the bedroom, crawling underneath the cool sheets after her. The blonde turned to her, meeting her in a kiss, but Kris's eyes were already closing.

Madeleine rested her head against Kris's chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat , letting it lull her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda stirred, stretching before opening her eyes. The bed was uncomfortably warm for her tastes, and she realized Geoffrey was holding her half wrapped in a cocoon of covers. She opened her eyes, blinking and knowing immediately from the shape of the light behind the curtains hat she had slept too late. But Geoffrey was pulling her closer, furrowing his brows in his sleep as she tried to work her way out of his grasp.

"Stay," he said, voice rasping with sleep.

"Mm…I'm already running late." But Geoffrey was kissing her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"You've an excuse to sleep in…"

Hilda smiled as Geoffrey opened his eyes, and she rolled on her side to face him. Even after the night's sleep, her limbs felt heavy and tired. "I don't like excuses," she whispered before meeting him in a soft kiss.

"The grooms can handle it," Geoffrey replied, running a firm hand along her side underneath the covers.

But Hilda shook her head. "No, I need to see to the new ponies…"

"You know…I rather thought we were cutting back on ponies…" He smiled, voice devoid of any accusation or animus as he ran his fingers gently along her stomach, underneath her nightie. "With the baby coming…"

"I know…" Hilda rolled onto her back and sighed softly. "I know. I just couldn't let that man," she nearly spat out the words, "do to those girls what he did to Madeleine…or worse."

In truth, the thought of reducing her stables nearly terrified Hilda. She put as much time, as much care into them as she did her research, but they were much more difficult to simply hide, to leave every night as the club could be left. She hadn't planned for a child, and they were not something a child should see. But it wasn't simply that; it was that she was unwilling to give them up completely that frightened her. She had no idea how to be a mother, and while she had never known her own, Hilda loathed her.

"Hey…" Geoffrey's voice brought Hilda out of her thoughts, almost violently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she said quietly, shaking her head as she sat up. If she couldn't let go, if she couldn't find balance or order through anything else, Hilda wasn't sure how she could raise a child. But she _wanted_ it; she wanted the baby, which made it all the worse.

She felt Geoffrey sit up behind her, and soon his strong hands were on her shoulders. Hilda met one of them, lacing her fingers through his. "Let me make you breakfast, hm?"

"I'll come and get it when I'm done at the barn," Hilda replied, pulling her hand away. She slipped out of bed quickly, hearing Geoffrey's light sigh. He was worried, she knew. But there were some things that simply had to be left unsaid.


	5. Chapter 5

When the lesson ended, Hilda led Cobweb to turnout herself, making sure she left the girl with Zephyr, who trotted towards them as they approached. Hilda spoke to the seasoned pony in quiet Danish, warning her away from the gate as she opened it and eased Cobweb in, unclipping her lead after she closed it.

Both ponies stood at the fence, watching her, and Hilda chuckled. She knew precisely what they wanted. Cobweb had done well enough, but she did better when she could mimic Zephyr; still, Hilda reached into her pocket and produced two sugar cubes, which she held out to them.

It was amusing to watch Cobweb stare intently, following each small move that Zephyr made. She was, however, a quick study and managed the sugar well. Hilda ran her fingers along the pony's cheek before turning away. She let her steps take her to the main barn.

It was relatively empty that time of day, but it was not quiet. Hilda could hear the sounds of horses' breaths, shifting as they moved, as one or two came to greet her. She could hear one of the cats clawing at a soft piece of wood somewhere that would probably soon need to be replaced. It was the kind of full quiet that she had always loved, that had always drawn her out to the stables even when she had been a child.

Kris, she knew, would be finishing a lesson with a pony outside of her stables. The blonde loved her routines as much as Hilda loved her own, and she knew that Kris would soon appear to collect several of her equine charges. She waited, leaning against the stall door of a gelding that had arrived only a week before.

"I thought you'd be on your way home." It was a simple observation from Kris, an acknowledgement that something minor had changed. They had grown to know each other that much. And Hilda merely smiled.

"I wanted to give Cobweb a bit of time to settle down." She smoothed an imaginary rough patch on the gelding's neck and turned fully to Kris. "And I wanted to talk to you."

Kris merely nodded, and Hilda reached out, anticipating the lead that Kris reached for to hand her. They walked down the main aisle silently, brick giving way to the soft, damp dirt of the packed path.

"Cobweb is doing well."

"They all are," Kris replied. The two women spoke without looking at each other—Kris scanning the horizon and Hilda following the fences. "You brought back a good set."

Hilda nodded. "Zephyr does well with them. Madeleine does too." She knew how important the distinction was, especially for Madeleine. And she respected that. Hilda let a short silence fall. She knew Kris was nodding in agreement, letting her take her time to what it was she needed to say. "You could easily take part of the overnight set now. They would do well here."

"The barn would need a few more upgrades." Hilda could tell from Kris's tone that she'd been thinking of it, and that put her more at ease.

"I'd see to it, of course." Hilda finally turned to Kris as they reached the gate. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Pickles coming eagerly toward them. Bella was much less interested in their presence. "Geoffrey and I have been talking about reducing the size of the stables gradually," she said quietly. It was even more difficult to voice in such a safe, comfortable place. She loved it. She loved every moment she spent in her own barn and in Kris's.

Kris merely nodded. She didn't speak, didn't push. Hilda met her clear eyes and found no immediate judgment there. But she did see a silent question, one that she would need to answer before Kris could move forward with her.

"If Madeleine is agreeable, of course, it wouldn't take more than a few months." She smiled softly as she looked down to Pickles, who was eagerly trying to search for the sugar that Hilda was carrying. She took a cube out and offered it. "I'm pregnant…we're going to be preparing for a baby."

"Hilda, that's wonderful," Kris said. Her exuberance was quiet, contained, and Hilda appreciated it all the more for that. If she knew Kris well enough, she could say that the blonde would sense that her joy was tinged with apprehension. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Geoffrey's very happy. We're very happy." She opened the gate for Kris after securing Pickles' lead.

"I'll speak with Madeleine about it. She'll be pleased." Hilda merely nodded and let the conversation break naturally as Kris went after Bella. She watched, admiring Kris's hands, the way she moved as if she were born to it. And when the blonde returning, Bella following, the conversation began again, as it always did.

"We'll have you both to dinner," Hilda said, opening the gate.

"No, no…let us have you." Kris smiled and gently, for only a moment, laid her hand on Hilda's arm, a soft, reassuring gesture. And Hilda smiled softly to herself as she looked beyond the path before them to her ponies playing in another paddock.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though her head hung down, Kris could see that Cobweb's eyes were rimmed in red. A smudge of mud ran across her cheek—nothing compared to what caked her legs and one of her arms. She watched as Hilda merely shook her head as she took her lead.

"Have her washed, will you?" Hilda said to the groom. "And when you're finished with her leave her with Zephyr."

When they were well out of sight, she turned to Kris, and Kris chuckled lightly when she saw the blonde's half smile.

"She'll recover."

"Half a dozen ponies are covered in mud today," Kris said as she ran her fingers through her ponytail. "She's just afraid of what you think."

"I think the first time Peaseblossom raced she tripped over her own feet at the start." She sighed softly and looked up to the darkening sky and rubbed her head. "Cobweb will be fine. But I don't know how much longer this can go on. Therese should have cancelled."

"Therese doesn't cancel. How many times have you told me that." Kris turned to Hilda, taking a step closer. Hilda valued her space as much as Kris did her own, but she also valued her privacy. "Are you all right?" she asked, voice lowered. "You've been checking your watch for most of the day." And it was decidedly unlike Hilda, even if the conditions for an event were not perfect.

"Mm, just tired," she replied distantly.

"Agathe and I can finish here, if you'd like, and Zephyr will take care of Cobweb." Kris left it at that. Hilda was not one who appreciate a show of weakness or any reference to it. But it was clear that she needed rest. The offer stood, and Kris wouldn't push beyond that.

Hilda looked to the sky one more time before wrapping her arms around herself—a gesture that seemed so out of place to Kris. "Perhaps, yes…if you don't mind. I'll simply take my leave with Therese."

Kris followed Hilda with her eyes as she walked away. The blonde's steps were slow, measured. While Hilda was reserved, Kris had never known her not to be full of energy, but she checked her worry. It was only natural that such things would change for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

The bathroom door was open, and Hilda could hear Geoffrey's car in the gravel of the drive. She measured the moments it would take him to get out, to come inside. He might have groceries or he might have brought take away, having guessed that the day's events had taken precedence in her mind over dinner. He hadn't called, but he knew not to. Events were long, and she was involved in the organization as well as the participation. It was no unusual for them not to talk—they didn't need to. Hilda went over every small detail, every familiarity of their normal lives that they took for granted.

She had heard Kris and Agathe come back. She had not answered the door, knowing that Kris would assume she was napping. And she almost felt guilty for taking advantage of familiarities and assumptions.

"I believe, last I remember, there was a craving for pickled fish…" Geoffrey called. He had come up the stairs so quietly.

Hilda swallowed in an effort to find her voice, but the silence was too heavy. She waited, listening to Geoffrey's footsteps through the bedroom.

"There you are," he said, but his voice dropped when she turned to him. His footsteps quickened. "Hilda…"

When she looked up the skin across her cheeks and underneath her eyes felt too tight, too dry. His eyes held unspoken questions, but she could not bear to hear them materialize in the air between them. She merely shook her head. "The baby is gone." Her voice was her own—neither too quiet nor too strong. The normalcy surprised her so much that she blinked hard, as if she hadn't said it. "The baby is gone, Geoffrey."

Silence. This time it was too much, and Hilda lowered her head under the weight of it. She looked at her hands, limp in her lap. Hilda had been able to stave off the feeling of helplessness, to convince herself that there were processes, reasons such things happened. But she had seen the flicker of pain in Geoffrey's eyes, and it only made her own more acute.

"You…" His voice cracked, and out of the corner of her eye she could see him raise his hand to his face. She did not need to look to know that he was wiping away his own tears. "You're sure…you've…the doctor…"

"I am a doctor," she said quietly.

"Not that kind of doctor. I'll take you in. We'll go…we'll go now." He was moving, turning, stepping away. He would be slipping her into her jacket and buckling her into her seat, trying to delay acceptance, but Hilda didn't move.

"Please." She asked for little, and she shared with him everything that she could manage without breaking. But she knew he had not heard such desperation in her voice before. Hilda had only felt such pain once before. "Tomorrow…the next day. Do not make me sit in a sterile room and listen to what I know right now. I won't."

"Then let me take you away, let me…let me _do_ something, Hilda… We'll go to Switzerland or New York…"

She watched him pace for a moment before looking at her hands once again and then up to the mirror, to her face. Her hair was still up, wisps falling down around her face. Her eyes were bright blue against red. "Denmark." Home. But Hilda shook her head. "The horses, the ponies…"

"The ponies be damned! Kris can look after them…Therese…" Geoffrey came to her, hesitating before putting his hands on her shoulders. "Let me take care of you."

It was as if the thickness clouding her mind snapped, parted. Hilda stood and turned in his arms, her lips set in a thin line. "My obligation to them stands, and I will not…I…" She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, finally resting it on Geoffrey's chest. "Let me take care of them first, so I can take care of myself."

He didn't wholly understand. Hilda could tell by the way he shifted. But she felt Geoffrey nod before he kissed her hair. She longed for sleep, for the comfort of his illustrated arms and the promise of the scent of shavings and hay, of the horses and the oatmeal for the ponies' breakfasts—each day the same, even though she would never be.


End file.
